The Inevitable
by starbaby2
Summary: Sam walks into is father's house and a bloody and beaten girls runs up to him and hides behind him... What will this girl mean for Sam and the pack?
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into his father's house and is nearly plowed over by a little figure who is bloody and beaten… What is this girl to Sam and the gang?


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I walk down the dirt path to my father's house.

The house lights are on and the door is wide open.

"Dude does your dad usually leave the door wide open?" Paul asks me.

"Not usually," I do speed up my pace worried that something has happened to him.

Paul speeds up his pace though I don't think it is for the same reason as mine. Inside you can hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a small child crying just after each hit is made.

Paul is literally running to get to the house as the child starts to cry and his face shows absolute fury.

He throws the door open and stands there in the doorway and stands there, frozen. I step in behind him and look to see the kitchen pots and table turned over and all over the floor. Draws are emptied of their contents and the window in the kitchen is broken, letting in a cold draft.

Just as I am about to go further into the house the pitter patter of feet comes running at me. The source of the sound runs and hides behind me and starts sobbing.

Paul walks over to the child and picks her up, soothing her. As soon as her feet left the floor my father walks in wielding and knife and covered in blood.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he asks, trying to down play the situation.

"I think the better question would be what are you doing dad?"

I move towards him and once I'm close enough I grab the knife and it clatters to the floor.

I move his hands above his head and get close to his face.

"What are you doing dad?" I ask, my hands starting to shake at the thought of him hurting the little girl.

"Sam, her shirt is soaking in blood, we have to get her out of here," Paul says, almost begging.

I nod in his direction and turn to my father.

"I will be back later and if you aren't here, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and kill you myself. You should be ashamed of yourself for hurting that little girl,"

I point at the child cuddled in Paul's arms and nod my head at Paul, indicating for him to go outside.

Before I leave, I punch my father in the face and leave him on the floor of the kitchen.

I close the door behind me, barely being able to turn the lock; my hands were shaking so badly.

I walk to the driver's side door and get behind the wheel before racing off.

"Sam what are we going to with her?"

"We are going to what that bastard never did," I answer as I flip open my phone.

The caller answers and my wolf calms knowing I have a safe place to take care of the little girl.

"Sue I need you to gather up everyone, and I mean everyone, and meet at my house. You will need your nursing equipment."

I close the phone and race to my house knowing that man questions are going to have to be answered soon rather than later.

The ride was probably the longest of my life, even though I live 5 minutes away from my father's house.

As I help Paul unload the girl without jostling her too much, Sue comes running out with all the guys.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Sue says gently, taking the girl from Paul's arms, before running back in the house.

Paul watches her leave with a pained expression on his face.

I am bombarded, then, with question from everyone.

"Sam, what did you guys do?" Billy asked.

"Sam where did you get her from," Jared asks concerned.

"Everyone go inside and we will explain the story," I say, quieting any other questions.

Everyone files into the living room and looks at me with concerned eyes.

Paul walks up the stairs and gets sits by the room the girls are in and put his head on his knees and sobs.

"You Ok?" I ask sliding down the wall next to him.

"How could someone do that to a little girl, she looks no older than two, I was at least six when my father started beating me!"

I lay hand on his shoulder to support him. I walk back downstairs and sit in the recliner.

I rub my hand over my face and begin the story.

"I walked to my father's house and saw the door wide open. I walked faster thinking something bad happened to him and the closer Paul and I got the louder the hits and cry became clearer. We walk in and the kitchen looked like a tornado happened. As we were about to walk, the little girl came running at me, bloody and beaten and I behind my legs and that's basically all that happened."

Everyone looks at me in a stunned silence and then Bella breaks out crying against Jacob and the rest of the girl soon follow suit.

Before anyone can move to comfort the girls, sue comes down stairs carrying the little girl, who is sucking on her thumb.

The little girl is beautiful, with blonde that looks golden and the prettiest of brown eyes. She is so tiny barely looking older than a year.

The girls stifle their cries, as Sue puts the girl on the floor and she toddles over to me. She looks up at me and slowly raises her arms over her head. I gently reach down and pick her up. She smiles and snuggles onto my shoulder facing everyone else still sucking on her thumb.

Bella walks up to her and gently brushes the blond locks out of her face.

"She looks little like you Sam"

I frown as I compare the two of us.

Before I can think about it too hard, a soft snore is found in my ear and I gently cradle the little girl.

"Sue can you bring some of her DNA to the hospital with you and run a chromosome count and a DNA test" I ask.

She nods her head and I carry the sleeping infant to the couch and lean her down so everyone can see. Billy holds her and I see a look in everyone's eyes that I would have never expect from just this little girl. Compassion.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

The little girl fell asleep against Billy and the girls all moved to take the sleeping infant out of Billy's hands.

As soon as she is picked up she wakes up and starts to cry.

Without thinking up it for a second, I rush forward and take the crying infant out of their arms.

She blinks at the sudden movement and puts her arms against my chest and pushes herself up to look at me.

As soon as those little brown eyes meet mine, my world shifts and this little girl is my one and only, she smile widely at me and the littlest of giggles escapes her.

I smile at her and brush her tangled blond hair out her face, causing more her to giggle even more.

"What happened to Paul," Quil says from the couch with a little Claire in his lap.

"Did you imprint on her, man?" Jared asks

I ignore them and look at Sam, hoping he won't kill me. Instead of the shaking Sam I expected, he is smiling and laughing.

"Ok now I don't know what's going on" I say

Everyone just laughs and move to help the girls with dinner.

As everyone goes upstairs, a little Claire pulls on my shorts.

"Can I see the baby?" she asks, looking at the ground.

I squat down and pull the girl away from me.

Claire looks at her and smiles.

"Hi my name is Claire and me and you are going to be the best of friends"

I laugh and sit on the floor with the infant in my lap as Claire goes on and on what they are going to do when she's older.

Quil walks around his imprint and sits next to me. He tickles the little girl and her little squeal makes everyone laugh. She turns to face Quil and smile at him, reaching her hands out to him. He picks her up and instantly worry is etched onto his face.

"Claire never weighed this little,"

Immediately I begin to worry and shake.

Quil notices and gently places the little girl in my lap.

"Guys, dinners done," Bella says from upstairs.

I stand up with the infant in my arms and move into the kitchen and make her a small plate of food. I sit her in my lap and watch her eat, making sure she eats enough.

Sue comes running in the house just then, the door slamming against the wall and scaring the angel on my lap. She looks at me with wide eyes and I resist the urge to growl. I brush her hair out of her face to calm her and soon she goes back to eating.

I look up from her and notice Sam looking at me with a smile onn his face, clearly pleased that I can be there for her.

"Hey Sue, did you get the DNA tests back" Sam asks

"Sam, you need to come here and look at these,"

His face frowns in confusion and he makes his way to Sue. He opens the manila envelope and reads the information. About halfway through the paper, he looks suddenly at the angel eating on my lap and back down at the papers.

The papers fall to the floor and he strides over to me and swiftly takes the little girl up and into his arms. He buries his face into her hair and cries.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he repeats over and over again.

Confused I get up from my chair and push my way through the pack surrounding the papers. Quil looks at me and pushes the papers into my hands.

The paper reads:

Name: Caylee Grace Uley DOB: July 23, 2012

But the next part is what caught my attention:

Father: Samuel Uley

Mother: Emily Clearwater

I turn around and freeze at the sight of Embry clutching his imprint of just over a year, Emily and Sam clutching Caylee repeating how sorry he is.

I move forward to comfort my Alpha and the pack follows me to do the same.

**Ok thought I would explain a few things, Sam and Emily dated to years ago and then Embry phased and imprinted on Emily. Sam was happy for them and never held anything against her till now and I just wanted to say than you for the reviews and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

As I repeated an apology into Caylee's hair I heard Paul come up behind me and hug both Caylee and I.

The rest of the most of the pack followed suit and once I calmed down I turned towards Emily an Embry still cuddling on the chair.

"How could you do this to her," I ask as calmly as I can.

"What are you taking about, Sam?"

"Did it just slip your mind that you were pregnant with my child!" I yell.

Embry growls at me and I ignore him and stare with my ex with hatred.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about," she shudders.

I grab the paper and shove them into her hands, sick of dealing with her fake innocence.

"When you gave her up, she had to deal with and abusive foster father and is now so tiny that she is 15 pounds underweight," I yell as she is reading.

She noticeably pales and gasps.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispers.

"The day after Embry imprinted on me I found out I was pregnant. I went to go see the leech doctor and he told me I was about six months along but there was a complication with the pregnancy and I needed to have a C-section right away. I was so disgusted with having a different guy's baby that I gave it up for adoption and never looked back," she says so nonchalant that Embry stares at her and pushes her away.

"Embry I did it for us," she screams as he walks over to Caylee, who is cradled up against me.

He runs a hand down her face and she smiles a cute but sleepy smile.

"Look what that man did to her, and you think you did the right thing?" Embry whispers, holding his arms out for Caylee.

I place them into his arms and she giggles and touches his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers in her ear.

"No this isn't right, I got rid of her for a reason," Emily screams.

Embry turns to look at her and places Caylee in my arms and walks a kicking and screaming Emily out the door.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it," I coo to the baby.

She gives me a sleepy smile and leans her head against my shoulder.

"Bella, Kim would you mind picking up the essentials for little Miss Caylee here, she is going to be staying with us for a while," I say, handing them my debit card.

Kim squeals, loving to shop and Bella looks like she is on a mission as she pulls Kim out of the door.

I chuckle but sway as Caylee drifts to sleep in my arms.

I walk upstairs and undress her because she was still in the clothes we found her in.

I wince at the scars and bruises all over her stomach and back.

I dress her in one of my shirts and though I can barely see her in it, she pulls it off better than I do.

I pull on some pajama pants and fall asleep next to my sleeping angel.

PPOV

The girls return a few hours later with more bags than hands. They go right upstairs and into what use to be Sam's guest room and started turning it into Caylee's room.

Bella asks where Sam is and I tell her to check his room.

I hear open the door and the smell of her salty tears drift towards me. I bolt to her thinking something has happened and I see her in the doorway of Sam's room.

I look around her and see the reason she is crying.

Sam has wrapped himself around a sleeping Caylee and is snoring himself.

I smile at the picture and move to get the camera. After making sure the flash is off, I take a picture of the two of them and quietly close the door.

Bella and I make are way into Caylee's room and start setting up the bed.

"I'm really glad you two have found her," Bella says as she is putting sheets on the mattress.

I nod my head unable to tell her how much Caylee already means to me.

"I have known Sam for a few years now and even when he was with Emily, I don't think he has ever cared for something this much," I tell her.

"Have you?" she asks.

"No I don't think I have either,"

She surprises me by hugging me and I hug her back.

"Don't have an urge to slap me anymore," I joke with her.

She rolls her eyes and finishes putting the sheets on the bed.

After a few hours we finish and exhausted, we go downstairs and I crash on the couch while she crashes on the recliner.

"We did good," she says.

"Never thought that would be so exhausting," I say.

"But it was worth it,"

"Yep it was"

I vaguely recall Jacob picking up a sleeping Bella and sitting on the chair and placing her on top of him, also falling asleep quickly.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for all the great feedback I've been getting and also that I don't own any of the characters. Wish I did but then I couldn't give you guys this. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I wake up as sun light streamed through the window.

I rub my hand on my face and Caylee shifts closer to me in her sleep.

I smile and brush her blonde hair out of her face. The sun reflecting on it gives it red highlights that make it look even more beautiful. Thankfully, that seems to be the only trait she got from Emily. She looks like a mixture of the two of us, in everything but her hair and eyes, which re exactly mine.

Her sleepy eyes flutter open and she smiles a lopsided grin. I smile right back at her and she snuggles closer to me and closes her eyes again.

I close my eyes again and just relax with Caylee sleeping in my arms.

The smell of bacon and eggs floats up to my room and my stomach growls.

I lift Caylee up, and wrap a blanket around her. She snuggles into my shoulder and puts her thumb in her mouth as I make my way downstairs.

I walk around the corner and see Bella cooking breakfast and Paul sitting at the table watching me intently.

"I almost bolted out of bed, thinking that you were making breakfast," I tell Paul.

He laughs and piles food onto his plate. He places his plate on the table and holds out his arms for Caylee.

I hand her over and he sits her in his lap, as he sits in his chair. He gently touches her cheek and traces her face.

"Baby girl, time to wake up, show me those pretty eyes,"

Her eyes flutter and as she focuses on Paul her face breaks out into a huge smile.

"Hey Baby girl, you hungry?" he asks her, softly. She nods her head yes and I hand him a small plate of food for her. He sets her upright in his lap and helps her eat while also eating himself.

Watching them is like watching a really good movie. You never want it to stop.

PPOV

I help Caylee finish her breakfast and Embry comes in the door.

Sam stands and walks over to him. He places a steading hand on his shoulder. Embry lowers his head and sobs.

"How could she do that Sam? I don't understand," he sobs into Sam's shoulder.

Caylee hears Embry crying and stares at him. She slides of my lap and wobbly walks over to Embry and Sam. She stops right in front of them and stares at Embry.

"Em" I say to grab his attention. He looks at me and I point my finger at Caylee.

He looks down at her and she holds her arms up to be held. He picks her up and she stares at is face

"What's wrong Caylee?" his voice cracks.

Then, very slowly she reaches her hand up to his face. Sam and I stare at her as she wipes the tears off his face. He smiles at her and hugs her tightly to him. I let go and sets her gently on the floor, he smiles at her and she toddles back to me and climbs back on my lap.

"You're something special, you now that?" I say to her. She finishes her breakfast and I place her in my chair as I clear it off.

"Oh Caylee, I have to show you your new room!" Bella screams as she plucks Caylee of the seat and rushes her upstairs. Sam and I follow her and as we stand in the door way, Caylee let out an excited squeal.

I chuckle at her and watch as Bella shows her her toys, clothes, and her room general.

She turns and finds Sam in the door way and walks over to him. She pulls on his pant leg and Sam walks over to her toys. He sits on the ground and plays with her puzzles. Every time Sam would dump out the puzzle pieces to do it again, Caylee would let out this full blown laugh that I would find myself joining in.

Sam suddenly pales and sways where he was sitting on the ground.

"Sam?" I ask nervously as I rush forward to steady him.

His eyes turn a gold color and then he faints on the floor.

I kneel beside him and shake his frame.

"Sam…. Sam! Come on wake up man," I scream.

Jake runs upstairs and grabs Bella checking her over for injury.

"Jake call Billy and tell him to get down here now," I yell at him. He rushes to the phone and I hear Jake talking frantically with his father.

I hear sniffling and turn my head. Caylee was sitting on the floor, puzzle piece in hand, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey it's OK," I say picking her up against me, listening as sobs run through her body. She pulls her head rom my shoulder and looks at Sam. She leans forward and places her tiny hands on his chest and crawls the rest of the way up as she lays on his chest. She lays her head sideways on his chest and looks at me with stray tears running down her face.

I hear the front door open and Jake help his dad up the stairs.

"What happened?" Billy asks.

"I don't know one minute he was playing with Caylee and the next he was on the floor,"

Billy pales and shouts for me and Jake to get Sam. Billy picks up Caylee and places heron his lap till Jake and I can come carry him down the stairs. We place Sam on the ground and we rush back inside for the Caylee and Billy.

We bring them outside and place Billy and Caylee on the porch.

All the sudden Sam bursts into his wolf and growls in our direction.

"Jake hold Paul and don't let him go." Billy commands.

I immediately worry and step away from him but he locks his arms around mine and I can't move.

I watch helplessly as a growling Sam walks towards Caylee, who is sliding down Billy lap.

"No Caylee, stay there…. Jake grab her… No someone, Sam is going to hurt her," I scream as tears rush down my face as Sam walks closer and closer to Caylee.

Sam is growling takes the final step that puts him right in front of her and I can't take anymore and break free of Jake. Before I take the first step though he has me on the ground, my mouth full of dirt, and I hear Sam stop growling.

I look up, tears blurring my vision, expecting Sam to be hurt Caylee. It was quite the opposite really. Billy held his breath as he Sam sniffed Caylee all over and breathed a sigh a relief as Sam licked her tiny face. Jake lets me up and Billy holds a restraining hand to my chest.

"Paul, this is the most crucial part, if anything goes wrong Sam's wolf will view her as a threat and hurt her,"

I hold my breath as Sam is till licking her and ever slowly Caylee reaches her hand up and pets his head.

Sam grins and licks her fully on the face.

"Daddy," she whispers.

I stand froze as her words seem to hit Sam like a ton of bricks. His wolf jerks and human Sam collapses on the ground. Jake tosses me a new pair of pants and Sam starts to sit up.

"Easy" I tell him.

I hand him the pants and he slowly puts them on. As soon as Sam has them on Caylee runs up to him and Sam reaches for her.

"Daddy," she says looking at him.

Sam breaks out into a huge smile and hugs her tighter to him.

"That's right baby girl."

"Billy what was that," Sam asks

"What did it feel like?" Billy asks a smile on his face.

"It felt like a mini imprint but I don't feel any different about her than 2 hours ago," Sam says confused.

"That was your wolf accepting Caylee as your child, it is like a in imprint as in the fact that she is the most important thing in her life and now is equally important to your wolf. You will both love and feel very protective of her and is probably why she ran up to you t you father's house. Her soul recognized your sole and it pulled her to you," Billy explains.

Sam hugs Caylee closer to him and looks at Billy.

"I didn't need my wolf to tell me how much I already love her," he says, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

I was still on the ground with Caylee in my lap.

"Daddy" she says giggling.

I sigh and hold her closer to me, as my wolf settles down.

The imprint was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me.

I couldn't control my wolf and had to watch as he stalked closer to Caylee, growling and being aggressive towards her.

As soon as she called me daddy, however, the wolf submitted to her and this lands us in our current situation.

Paul rushes forward and kneels on his knees next to me. He looks Caylee over from in my arms and nods his head saying is approval.

I hand her over to him and he snatches her up and puts his head into her shoulder.

"Billy, was that all that we needed to do? I don't think I can take anymore right now," Paul pleads with Billy, his voice being muffled from her shoulder. Billy looks over at them and a small smile finds its way onto his face.

"Not right now, but Sam, she needs to meet the rest of the pack, it is part of being an alpha baby. She needs all the wolves' approval," he says.

"Jake could you round everyone up, and Bella, would you make some food," I ask.

Bella and Jake nod their heads and after a short kiss Jake runs down the steps and phases into his wolf. Caylee looks up from her spot on my lap and smiles at Jake in his wolf form as he runs into the forest.

"Well that went well," Billy says moving himself down the ramp.

I laugh at him and Paul growls quietly.

SPOV

Billy said that Paul. Caylee, and myself needed to stay in the house until around 10 and we were leaving right now for the bonfire.

Caylee was wrapped in a blanket in Paul's arms, as we made our way down there.

My wolf stirred as all the wolves came rushing over to Caylee and I step in front of them, afraid they are going to run them over.

"Guys just because we are wolves doesn't mean you act like them," I say with a fake smile on my face. Paul sees through it and the rest of the pack looks down in shame.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam,"

A little voice pulls me from my thoughts and I look down to see Claire puling on my pant leg. I kneel down to her level and ask her what's wrong.

"May I please see baby Caylee," She begs me and I chuckle as see uses the puppy dog eyes on me.

I grab Caylee from Paul and knell down to her level once more. Caylee moves her head o look at Claire and smiles at her.

"Hi baby, Qwuil says that I have to bwee careful with you becwause your so twiny," Claire says to Caylee. I smile at the two as Claire continues to talk to her and then runs off to find Quil.

Paul and I continue to walk towards the bonfire with the rest of the pack following us. Billy smiles at us and waves us over to sit on the logs.

We take a seat and Billy holds his hands out for my daughter. I gently place her in his arms and she cuddles in his lap. I look of pure adoration runs across his face before he begins to talk.

"We all here today because another legend has come true, the legend of the alpha's baby. Today Sam wolf accepted this cub sitting in my lap as his own and now I will need for you all to the same for Caylee. I need someone to hold Paul down also because this is not going to be as easy as it was with Sam's," Billy finishes.

"What do you mean?" Paul yells and I grab him and hold him down as Billy commands Jake to go phase and the rest of the boys follow.

The boys came out of the forest seeming to be in control of their wolves until the wind shifted and her scent blew towards them. All at once the wolves growled and Billy wheeled himself closer to them. Paul began to thrash and I tightened my grip on them as Jake was the first one approach Billy. Caylee, who was cuddled in his lap, moved to face him.

A look of terror crossed her face and Jake whimpered and sniffed her shoulder, he licked her face and walked back to the forest to phase back. The whole back went through the same thing until we got to Collin. I could tell something would be different with this one and Collin toke a step forward, spit hitting the ground.

I dropped Paul and was about to rush forward to them but Jake and Jared grabbed Paul and I.

Billy placed Caylee on the ground and calmly rolled backwards towards us.

"No Billy….. Collin is going to hurt her….. Please let me go….." I scream at Billy and whoever was holding me down. Paul seemed to be in the position I was and I look at Caylee.

She looked terrified as she scooted backwards towards us until Collin's wolf got fed up and towered over her. Caylee looked up at the wolf as she was laid on her back by him. Colin began to growl and inched his head closer and closer to her's and I couldn't take it anymore and I threw my head back and head-butted whoever was holding me to let go.

I just stood up when three others tackled me to the ground. Colin was still inching closer to her face until Caylee let out a terrified scream. I jolt went through Colin and he fell to the ground naked and unconscious, next to Caylee who had tears streaming down her face. Paul shook Jared off of him and bolted over to Caylee, picking her up and holding her head to his shoulder, sobbing into it. I wrestle my way out of the wolves and march towards Billy.

"What was that all about," I yell at him.

"That was the spirits way of showing us Caylee's protector. You will need someone to look after her when you hunt the cold ones or any other mythical creature that threatens this tribe," he explains.

"BY SCARING HER HALF TO DEATH," I yell in his face.

Paul was softly cooing Caylee as he tried to calm her down.

"Daddy," she wails as reaches her arms out towards me. I grab her and sit on the ground with her in my lap staring at Colin who is starting to wake up.

He rubs his face and looks at Caylee as a panicked look crosses his face. He scoot closer to me and I glare at him and he gives us some room.

"I didn't hurt her did I? I couldn't control myself," he says with eyes watering.

I sigh and shake my head no and Caylee turns her head to look at Colin.

He looks at her, shyly and waves at her. Caylee looks at her and looks backs up at me. I nod at her and glare at Colin for scaring my princess. She reaches her hands out, slowly and Colin carefully picks her up.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

Caylee reached her hands out towards me and I cautiously picked her up.

As soon as I picked her up the smell of apples and cinnamon hit me. I put my head in her shoulder and breathed the smell in deeply.

I pulled my head away from her shoulder and looked at her and she seemed to be as interested in me as I was to her. She had her little tan hand on my chest and her eyes were roaming my face.

I see movement in the side of my gaze and see Paul come storming over to us. He is fuming and shaking so bad that I would have phased a long time ago.

He storms over and grabs Caylee, gently and puts his head in her hair. His body rakes with silent sobs and I feel immensely guilty that I put him through that with his imprint.

I hang my head in shame and move my feet nervously back and forth. I feel a hand pa my shoulder and look up to see Paul standing there with one arm holding up Caylee and the other on my shoulder.

"Collin, she's fine don't worry about it," he tells me and smiles a sad smile.

I nod my head, to ashamed to even talk to him. Sam comes over and pats my shoulder.

"If anyone had to be her protector, I'm glad it was you," he says smiling.

I feel immensely better when he tells me this and I give a small smile back.

The whole pack turns and takes the worn path back to Sam's house.

SPOV

I had every surface in my living room covered with sleeping guys. I chuckle at Paul and Colin on either side of Caylee, who finally just fell asleep, sucking her thumb. She would surely be warm there, if not sweating in the morning.

The shrill ring of the telephone broke me from my thoughts and I ran to the kitchen to pick it up. I look around to make sure the baby and guys didn't wake up. A few of them shifted in their sleep put no one woke up.

"Hello?"

"Sam this is Edward, would it be possible to meet at the border at 8 A.M. sharp?" he asks in his fake-innocent tone.

"How many of us need to come?" I ask my voice already hard.

"As many as possible there is something we need to discuss about the treaty," he says and I hear the plastic breaking on the phone from my grip.

The treaty is very specific to what the leeches can and cannot do. The only reasons they would be calling us is if they bit a human.

"Meet us at the southern border and don't be late," I say before I hung up the phone.

I look down at my hands to see them trembling slightly. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

What if they killed a human, or even worse are in the process of turning them?

The trembling increases and I walk into the living room and pick up Caylee.

I put my head into her shoulder and breathe in her unique scent, when a thought hit me.

What are we going to do with Caylee? I will have a wolf on patrol but I have to bring the rest with me in case they are turning someone and broke the treaty.

I sigh as Paul begins searching for Caylee. I gently place her in his thrashing arms and he tightens his hold on her.

I walk over to the love seat and close my eyes, hoping everything turns out alright.

-Next Morning—

I wake up in the morning with a small hand hitting my cheek. I smile and quickly pull Caylee on to my chest. I hear her squeal in delight and open my eyes.

"Good morning sweet heart," I say to her as I kiss her forehead.

"Daddy," she says in her sweet little voice.

I smile and sit up with her now in my lap and blow raspberries into her stomach.

She squeals and laughs, while I move tickle her sides.

I give her one last raspberry and stand up with Caylee on my hip. I walk towards the kitchen and see Bella at the stove. I smile at her and say good morning to the pack.

I sit in my seat at the head of the table and clear my throat to get their attention.

"The Cullen's called last night and requested a meeting with the pack. I am worried that they broke the treaty and are turning someone. I will need one wolf to run the perimeter and the rest to come with me," I say.

"What about Caylee, Sam?" Paul asks, worriedly.

I look down at my hands and softly say "She has to come with us because I am going to need everyone at least there in the clearing,"

He growls at me and Colin has a look of disbelief on his face.

"She doesn't need to be there Sam," Colin argues.

"Do you think I feel any better about this then you guys do? That is my daughter right there and I am meant to protect her at any costs and I'm bringing her to a meeting with leeches. Do you even know how mad at myself I am?" I yell at them.

Paul looks at Colin and growls a warning growl.

"You will NOT leave her side at all! Do you understand me?" He growls at him. Colin nods his head and stands to walk over to me.

I give her to him shooting him my own warning glare and we all walk to the border as Colin holds Caylee as you would an infant, she is sleeping soundly.

We arrive and the nose-burning scent is already in the air. We all crinkle are noses in disgust as the walk out towards us. Colin bares his fangs and we form a wall in front of him as he backs up farther. His eyes are darting everywhere trying to find any other threats.

"You needed something?" I snapped at Carlisle.

"My family and I are leaving, you may expand the land you protect as you wish," he politely says.

Just then the winds shift and Emmett goes into a crouch, snarling at us.

His family pulls him back as he jumps and Jasper holds him to the ground.

I see Edward's eyes widen as he looks at Caylee through the hole that was created when we phased.

Colin growls at him and takes steps backwards to create space.

"Carlisle, she's his singer," Edward chokes out.

Bella explain this to us one time and I snarl and stalk forward till I'm being held back by Jared and Jake. Paul was in the same situation as I was in.

"_No, no way is he getting her," Paul says_

"_Paul, there is no way that he would be able to get her."_

Just then I heard a tiny yawn and panic knowing that Caylee just woke up. I turn to look at her and her eyes widen and then start to water. Her eyes move back and forth rapidly and I can tell she is about to have a meltdown. She was not keen on the wolves yet and could you blame her?

Colin backs up, putting more space between them and speaks softly into her ear. She nods her head at whatever he says and looks into t=my eyes and a small smile graces her face.

"_Head in the game, Sam," Paul says._

I turn around and look at the chaos before me.


End file.
